Raiponce version Schtroumpf
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Défi de mon frère!  Schtroumpf Sauvage est un Schtroumpf à la peau magique aux pouvoirs mystérieux que convoitent Gargamel. Enfermé depuis 100ans, il rêve de découvrir le monde et surtout de voir les étranges Lumières qui apparaissent à son anniversaire.
1. Prologue

**Petit défi que mon casse-pied de frère m'a lancé en voyant ma passion pour les Schtroumpfs et le film ''Raiponce'' de Disney. Alors rien que pour vous…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raiponce Version Schtroumpf<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Voici une belle histoire comme on en schtroumpfe souvent chez nous. C'est une histoire très drôle et en même temps tragique comme seules il en arrive chez nous. Enfin, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune Schtroumpf nommé Schtroumpf Sauvage. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, son histoire commence avec le Soleil !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Il était une fois, une larme de soleil tombé du ciel dans notre beau Pays Maudit. De cette minuscule goutte d'astre est née une fleur aux pétales d'or magique. Elle avait le pouvoir de guérir les maladies et les blessures. Hélas, un vieux sorcier maléfique nommé Gargamel la découvrit et la cacha au monde entier afin de profiter seul de cette magie qui lui permettait de rester éternellement jeune.<em>

_Quelques siècles ont passés et enfin, dans notre beau pays où même les bleus à l'âme sont un bonheur, le village des Schtroumpfs fut créé. Il avait à sa tête une Schtroumpfette nommée Mémé Schtroumpf et un Schtroumpf en jaune qui n'était autre que Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf ainsi que leur fils, Grand Schtroumpf. Grand Schtroumpf était destiné à devenir le chef de ce village de 99 Schtroumpfs qui n'était pour le moment que des bébés. Mais un jour, l'un d'eux arriva lors d'une tempête et il était souffrant. Très souffrant. Les jours du nouveau-né étaient comptés et la situation désespérée, si bien que les trois Schtroumpfs adultes, aidés par tous leurs amis, les fées, Mère Nature et Père Temps se mirent à chercher un remède miracle. Et dans ce cas précis, la Fleur d'Or Magique ! _

_En apprenant que son élixir de jouvence était convoité par les petits êtres cachés du Pays Maudit, le sorcier Gargamel mit tout en œuvre pour protéger sa fleur, sans succès. A force de recherches et de persévérances, les Schtroumpfs trouvèrent la Fleur et la ramenèrent au Village. Là-bas, Grand Schtroumpf sépara la tige des pétales et en fit une potion qu'il fit boire au bébé. La magie de la Fleur d'Or guérit le bébé Schtroumpf. En le voyant enfin plein de joie et de vie et surtout d'amour pour ses ''frères'', Grand Schtroumpf se sentit comme le plus heureux des Schtroumpfs. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, ce bébé… c'est Schtroumpf Sauvage !_

_Pour fêter sa guérison, Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf, Mémé Schtroumpf et Grand Schtroumpf lancèrent une lanterne dans le ciel, ce qui émerveilla tous les bébés Schtroumpfs. Jusque-là, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… mais, hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin._

_Grâce à une persévérance hors du commun, Gargamel trouva le Village des Schtroumpfs et il se glissa vers la nurserie. Tous les bébés Schtroumpfs dormaient dans des berceaux différents. Ils étaient tellement nombreux. Mais Gargamel commença à chanter doucement l'incantation qui permettait à la Fleur de libérer sa magie et à le faire rajeunir. __Au milieu de tous les berceaux, une lueur bleue commença à s'élever de l'un d'eux. Le sorcier s'approche et voit que la magie de la Fleur est passée dans la peau du bébé Schtroumpf. __Ricanant, il prend un couteau, commence à couper la peau du petit Schtroumpf… et s'arrête en voyant que la coupure cicatrise aussitôt, perdant ainsi sa magie. Furieux, il regarde le bébé et tous les autres. Ils étaient tellement nombreux… personne ne remarquera cette disparition. Il se saisit du bébé qui pleure à son contact glacial et s'enfuit, sous le regard impuissant de Grand Schtroumpf et des autres._

_A l'aide de leurs amis, les trois Schtroumpfs remuèrent ciel et terre pour retrouver leur bébé, en vain. C'est à l'orée de la forêt, dans une masure isolée, que Gargamel élevait le bébé comme son propre fils. Bien qu'il lui apprit à parler, le bébé apprit à se déplacer à la fois sur deux jambes mais également, et surtout, comme un animal. Il était tendre avec son ''père'' mais était sauvage avec le reste. Mais Gargamel le gardait cacher des autres et l'enfant Schtroumpf poussait toujours la même question :_

_« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de schtroumpfer dehors ?_

_Le monde extérieur est extrêmement dangereux. Les gens que l'on y croise sont égoïstes et méchants. Pour être à l'abri, tu dois rester ici. Tu entends, petite fleur bleue ? disait-il d'une voix douce._

_Oui, papa ! » répondait-il._

_Mais, contrairement à ce que Gargamel pensait, les murs de cette masure ne pouvaient pas tous cacher. Chaque année, pour son anniversaire, Grand Schtroumpf, Mémé Schtroumpf et Vieux Vieux Schtroumpf lançaient des milliers de lanternes dans le ciel dans l'espoir de voir un jour leur petit Schtroumpf perdu revenir au Village…_

* * *

><p>Prologue raconté par Schtroumpf Narrateur.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1: Un prisonnier volontaire?

Chapitre1: Prisonnier volontaire?

100ans ont passés :

A l'orée de la forêt, on trouve une vieille masure décrépie tout à fait calme. Mais pourtant, soudain, un petit écureuil gris sort de la masure, grimpe sur le mur et se cache sous le toit de paille qui commence à pourrir. Soudain, un petit être bleu vêtu d'un bonnet en feuille et d'un petit tissu autour de la taille bondit à la fenêtre en faisant des bruits de petit singe. C'est Schtroumpf Sauvage !

Le regard hagard et chercheur, il observe l'extérieur de la masure, lève les yeux, remarque l'écureuil et s'éloigne dans la masure avec un drôle de sourire. Le rongeur gris descend calmement de son perchoir et ricane gentiment. Puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose attrape la queue de l'écureuil et le soulève dans les airs. Riant, Schtroumpf Sauvage se balance à une liane, juste en face de son compagnon mangeur de noisettes.

« Et ça me fait 22 points ! dit-il en relâchant son ami. Le premier à 23 à schtroumpfer ? »

L'écureuil, Chitter, prend une mine refrogné. Ce jeu ne l'amuse pas plus que ça. Schtroumpf Sauvage s'assoit à ses côtés et lui dit calmement :

« Parfait. A quoi veux-tu schtroumpfer ? »

Le rongeur empanaché se met à ''couiner'' en pointant les bois tout proche. Le schtroumpf bestial sourit et, tirant son ami vers lui, il lui dit:

« Désolé, mon vieux ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je schtroumpfe cet endroit autant que toi ! »

Chitter le regarde, le regard vide, et lance un minuscule couinement à peine audible. Schtroumpf Sauvage lève les yeux en riant, prend la patte de son ami à fourrure et l'entraine à l'intérieur en disant :

« Voyons, calme-toi, Chitter ! On n'est pas si malheur, ici ! »

Joyeusement, les deux amis bondissent dans la masure, ouvrent les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil et, afin de se motiver, Schtroumpf Sauvage se met à chanter tout en sortant balai et chiffons :

_Sept heure, je me réveille et dehors il fait clair_

_Vite, je balaye il faut que la maison brille._

_Je cire, je schtroumpfe, je range et je schtroumpfe la poussière_

_Je nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à sept heure et quart_

En soupirant, il range les produits de nettoyage puis se rend vers la bibliothèque. Elle est remplie de livres de sorcelleries qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher et de trois livres d'aventures remplis d'image. Ces trois-là, il a le droit de les lire sans se soucier de ce que pensera son ''père''. Il les pousse pour qu'ils tombent sur une table en contrebas et que lui et Chitter puissent les lire.

_Ensuite je schtroumpfe un livre et même deux ou trois_

_J'ajoute quelques couleurs qui ne schtroumpfent qu'à moi_

_Puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteaux et quelques fois_

_Je me demande où est la vraie vie ?_

Alors qu'il pose son gâteau sur la table, lui et Chitter regardent bizarrement le dessus de la cheminée. Il le regarde attentivement le mur nu et un sourire apparaît sur son visage bleu. Il se dirige vers une petite boite colorée remplie de peinture. Armé de ses pinceaux et de sa peinture, il bondit avec agilité d'une grenouille vers la cheminée et commence à peindre avec de la peinture bleue. Après, il saute vers un coffre et en sort toute sorte de jeux : puzzles, échecs, cordes, fléchettes, de l'argile et de la cire.

_Après-midi c'est puzzle, fléchettes et cookies_

_Papier mâché, danse classique, échec et mat_

_Poterie, théâtre de marionnettes et bougies_

_Gymnastique, arts plastiques, corde et Chitter m'épate._

Schtroumpf Sauvage et Chitter s'amusent comme des fous au fil de la journée. Mais au bout de quelques heures, le jeune Schtroumpf commence à s'ennuyer. Il s'approche de sa bibliothèque et regarde ses livres. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire alors il les pousse sur la table et lui et son écureuil les relisent pour la millième fois.

_Puis je reschtroumpfe mes livres,_

_Je rêve d'aventures,_

_J'ajoute de la couleur, _

_Il en schtroumpfe, j'en suis sûr,_

_Ensuite je schtroumpfe, je schtroumpfe et schtroumpfe ma peau bleue_

_Dans cette prison où j'ai grandi_

_Et je me demande, et demande, et demande, et demande_

_Où se schtroumpfe la vraie vie?_

Joyeusement, Schtroumpf Sauvage bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde dehors, rêveur. Son ami Chitter le rejoint et le câline gentiment. Le jeune Schtroumpf de 100ans observe le ciel bleu et chantonne calmement :

_Et demain soir,_

_S'élèvent les Lumières,_

_Comme c'est le jour de mon anniversaire._

Doucement, il se retourne vers l'intérieur de la masure. Là, sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée, il y a une peinture du monde extérieur et des Lumières qui s'élèvent chaque année et qu'il regarde chaque année.

_A quoi ressemble cette soirée d'été?_

_Je suis plus grand_

_Je dois pouvoir y schtroumpfer_

Un peu triste, Schtroumpf Sauvage ajoute une forme bleue avec un bonnet vert. Cette forme, c'est lui qui regarde les Lumières. En soupirant, il regarde la peinture. Chitter se met à ses côtés et le regarde tristement.

Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Ils regardaient les Lumières chaque année et Schtroumpf Sauvage rêvait d'y aller et les voir en vrai.

Maintenant, il avait 100ans ! Cette année, Schtroumpf Sauvage était plus que déterminé à les voir. Demain, il fêterait officiellement ses 100ans et il les passerait sous les Lumières, comme il l'a toujours rêvé.


	3. Chapitre2: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour

Chapitre 2: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour!

Au village des Schtroumpfs, tout semble calme. Il est identique à celui qu'il était il y a 100ans,… sauf que les bébés Schtroumpfs avaient grandis et étaient désormais des Schtroumpfs adultes. Les jeunes gens travaillent joyeusement… sans remarquer une silhouette furtive entre les maisons-champignons.

C'est un Schtroumpf qui porte de grosses lunettes noires sur les yeux. Ce Schtroumpf s'appelle Schtroumpf à Lunettes **à cause **de ses lunettes qui lui permettaient de tout voir. Il était presque aveugle sans.

D'un signe discret, il appelle deux autres créatures : deux elfes ! Ils s'appellent Gibson et Woody. Ils étaient tous les deux avares, avides d'argents, et ils savaient que Grand Schtroumpf possédait quelque chose de très précieux : une sorte de diadème en argent avec une magnifique aigue-marine au centre. Tous les Schtroumpfs avaient un diadème de ce genre avec chacun une pierre précieuse ou semi-précieuse.

Mais celui-là, il était plus précieux que les autres ! Il appartenait au petit Schtroumpf Perdu et Grand Schtroumpf le gardait précieusement. Schtroumpf à Lunettes, voyant la mélancolie de son mentor envers cet objet et se disant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'espérer ce retour tant désiré, il avait pensé que le faire disparaître permettrait au chef des Schtroumpfs de retrouver la joie de vivre. Avec l'aide de Gibson et Woody, il espérait y arriver.

* * *

><p>Les trois jeunes gens se faufilent vers la maison de Grand Schtroumpf. Surveillant, Schtroumpf à Lunettes observe les autres Schtroumpfs qui travaillent et se retournent vers les autres.<p>

« Vous pensez que ça va schtroumpfer ? demande-t-il.

Dès que le travail sera fait, tout ira mieux pour ton Grand Schtroumpf et tu auras droit à 50% des parts de la vente ! ricane Gibson.

Non non non ! Pas la peine ! Je ne veux rien schtroumpfer à tout ça ! Vous pourrez tout garder ! Je veux juste le bonheur de Grand Schtroumpf !

Parfait ! » ricane l'elfe.

Secrètement, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ne souhaitait pas leur laisser le diadème. Il comptait le garder cacher jusqu'à ce que Grand Schtroumpf ait oublié ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce bijou.

* * *

><p>Les elfes le faufilent dans la maison-champignon et il se dirige vers le diadème en argent posé sur un petit coussin de velours rouge posé sur un meuble. Il le prend, le cache dans une sacoche et s'enfuit… mais son meilleur ami, Schtroumpf Maladroit, l'aperçoit. Alors que les elfes s'éloignent, il arrête son ami, intrigué et désireux de savoir, et demande :<p>

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes ? Qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfe comme schtroumpferie ? Tu es schtroumpfé sur la tête ! Ce diadème appartient au petit Schtroumpf Perdu dont on va schtroumpfer l'anniversaire demain !

Je le sais ! Je ne le schtroumpfe pas par plaisir ! Je veux juste le bonheur de Grand Schtroumpf ! Cela lui schtroumpfe le cœur tous les ans ! Je veux l'aider. Mais avec ce diadème, il n'y schtroumpfera jamais. Fais-moi confiance; je vais garder le diadème et je le rendrais à Grand Schtroumpf lorsqu'il aura oublié. »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'éloigne aussitôt vers les elfes qui s'enfuient. Schtroumpf Maladroit l'observe puis Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Bricoleur voient Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'éloigner avec Gibson et Woody.

« **Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfe ? Reviens !** crie Schtroumpf Bricoleur.

**Salle schtroumpfeur !** Viens, on va schtroumpfer le Grand Schtroumpf ! » crie Schtroumpf Costaud en entrainant son ami vers la maison-champignon de Grand Schtroumpf.

Schtroumpf Maladroit les observe, inquiet, et murmure :

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu schtroumpfe, Schtroumpf à Lunettes… »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes fuit dans les bois, suivit par Gibson et Woody. Il tente d'être de leur côté même s'il sait qu'il devra les tromper pour garder le diadème.

« **C'est schtroumpfastique !** Il n'est que **9H00 **et je suis déjà tout schtroumpfé ! Messieurs, aujourd'hui est un **grand jour !** » sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en serrant la sacoche contre lui.

* * *

><p>Dans la masure, Schtroumpf Sauvage et Chitter rangent les pinceaux et les pots de peinture. Gargamel venait le voir tous les jours et Schtroumpf Sauvage est déterminé à le convaincre de le laisser aller voir les Lumières pour son 100ème anniversaire. Joyeusement, il déclare :<p>

« Cette fois**, c'est décidé !** Oui ! Aujourd'hui est un **grand** jour pour nous, Chitter ! Je vais schtroumpfer mon courage à deux mains **et lui schtroumpfer !** »

Au même instant, derrière la porte en bois, on entend la voix de Gargamel qui chantonne:

« _Schtroumpf Sauvage ! Ouvre-moi la porte !_ »

Le jeune Schtroumpf sourit, regarde Chitter et couine en langage écureuil : « Courage, Schtroumpf Sauvage ! » Le petit écureuil gris sourit, bombe le torse et couine gentiment. Schtroumpf Sauvage rit gentiment et cache Chitter dans un bocal en disant :

« Schtroumpfe-toi vite ! Il ne doit pas te voir ! »

Ensuite, il bondit vers la porte qui est bloquée par un système d'ouverture que seul quelqu'un de l'intérieur peut ouvrir. Il se rue vers le système et avec toute la force de ses petits bras, il actionne l'ouverture de la porte. Il a beaucoup de mal mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son ''père''. Lorsque la porte est ouverte, Gargamel entre doucement et verrouille soigneusement la porte pourrie de la masure.

« Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous schtroumpfer, père ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en souriant.

Oh ! Schtroumpf Sauvage ! Comment fais-tu pour accomplir cet exploit d'ouvrir cette énorme porte chaque jour sans jamais faillir ? Mon petit ange bleu, je suis sûr que c'est absolument exténuant ! dit le sorcier en caressant doucement la petite tête du Schtroumpf avec ses gros doigts sales et rugueux.

Oh ! Non, c'est une schtroumpferie ! sourit le Schtroumpf en pensant le rassuré.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu étais aussi long ? »

Schtroumpf Sauvage se fige à cette déclaration. Gargamel ricane et sourit de toutes ses dents sales et pourries.

« Mon petit trésor, tu ne vois donc pas que je te taquine ! dit-il en s'approchant d'un miroir.

Oh ! Hé hé hé ! Oui, c'était très drôle ! se force à rire Schtroumpf Sauvage. Oh oui ! Très bien, père ! Comme vous le savez sans doute, demain est un jour un peu spécial…

Schtroumpf Sauvage, regarde dans ce miroir ! dit le sorcier en prenant le petit être bleu dans ses mains. Sais-tu ce que je vois ? Je vois un jeune homme ravisant, plein d'assurance et d'énergie ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage regarde dans le miroir et, ne voyant que lui de mignon ou beau, il sourit en pensant que son ''père'' lui fait un compliment pour son anniversaire. Mais le sorcier brise cet espoir en pointant le reflet du petit lutin et en ricanant :

« Tiens, regarde ! Tu es là, toi aussi ! Ha ha ha ha ! Je te taquine, mon poussin bleu ! Cesse donc de prendre tout au sérieux. A croire que les Schtroumpfs sont très susceptibles !

Euh… non… bégaye le jeune Schtroumpf, un peu déçu. Bref ! Père, comme vous le savez, demain est un grand jour ! Je schtroumpferais…

Schtroumpf Sauvage, papa se sent très fatigué, aujourd'hui. Peux-tu chanter pour moi, chéri ? Ensuite, nous discuterons entre hommes.

Oh ! Sans problème, père ! » sourit Schtroumpf Sauvage.

Il bondit de la main de son ''père'', prépare une chaise, force Gargamel à s'assoir, bondit sur ses genoux et, afin de pouvoir parler enfin de son projet, il se met à chanter l'incantation de la Fleur d'Or avec une telle vitesse que sa peau devient bleu en quelques secondes et, en éclair bleu, le sorcier rajeunit, récupérant quelques cheveux et perdant ses rides. Devant ce comportement désagréable, Gargamel grogne :

« **Schtroumpf Sauvage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !**

Père ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai tenté de faire schtroumpfer que demain est un grand jour ! Mais comme vous n'avez schtroumpfé, je vais être plus clair : **C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !** Voilà ! sourit innocemment Schtroumpf Sauvage en se serrant contre son ''père''.

Non non non ! C'est impossible ! dit calmement le sorcier en repoussant le petit être bleu. Je m'en souviens très bien : ton anniversaire, c'était l'année dernière !

Père, c'est l'intérêt d'un anniversaire ! Il reschtroumpfe tous les ans ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en sautant des genoux du sorcier pour s'assoir comme un chien à ses pieds. Père, je vais avoir 100ans… et ce que je schtroumpferais… ce que je schtroumpferais vraiment pour mon anniversaire, c'est… _ce que je schtroumpfe déjà depuis plusieurs années…_ se met-il à marmonner en jouant avec son bonnet de feuille.

Oh ! Non non non ! Schtroumpf Sauvage, ça suffit ! Ne te met pas à marmonner ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des gens qui marmonnent ! Ce sont d'horribles personnes qui ragotent et c'est horriblement désagréable ! grogne Gargamel avant de se remettre à sourire et de pincer délicatement la minuscule joue du petit Schtroumpf. Je te taquine, poussin ! Tu es adorable ! Je t'aime tellement, mon petit trésor bleu ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage le regarde se lever et sortir les provisions qu'il lui a amené et il se mort les lèvres. Le courage qu'il avait à l'arrivée de son ''père'' semble avoir coulé au fond de son cœur pour faire une boule désagréable dans son ventre.

Soudain, il entend les couinements de Chitter et se tourne vers l'écureuil qui l'encourage à parler. Schtroumpf Sauvage sert ses mains fort puis, retrouvant un peu de courage, il s'exclame :

« **La fête des Lumières, père ! Je veux y schtroumpfer !** »

A cette déclaration, Gargamel se fige. Tentant de garder un sourire sur son visage rajeunit, il se tourne vers son ''fils-objet'' et déclare d'un ton calme :

« Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

J'espérais que vous me schtroumpferiez à la fête des Lumières pour mon 100ème anniversaire ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en dévoilant la peinture qu'il a fait plus tôt.

Oh ! Tu parles des étoiles, mon petit !

A ce sujet, père ! continu Schtroumpf Sauvage en dévoilant une carte du ciel qu'il a fait lui-même. J'ai schtroumpfé les étoiles tous les jours ! Ceci est un phénomène constant ! Mais ses Lumières, elles schtroumpfent chaque année à mon anniversaire et **uniquement** à mon anniversaire ! Alors, je crois vraiment qu'elles… qu'elles schtroumpfent **pour moi**. J'ai **besoin** de les schtroumpfer, père ! Et pas seulement depuis la fenêtre de cette masure ! Je veux y être ! J'ai **besoin** de savoir ce qu'elles schtroumpfent ! »

Gargamel s'approche de la fenêtre, faire les volets pour mettre la masure dans la semi-pénombre et dit en prenant délicatement le Schtroumpf dans ses mains :

« Ainsi, tu voudrais aller dehors ? Voyons, Schtroumpf Sauvage… _Regarde-toi, aussi fragile qu'une fleur…_

_Tu n'es qu'un bébé, un petit poussin_

_Pourquoi vivons-nous ici dans la peur ?_

Je sais pourquoi, père ! déclare Schtroumpf Sauvage.

_Mais oui, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien !_

Gargamel continu à instituer l'obscurité dans la masure, il continu :

_Oh, je sais que viendra ce jour maudit_

_Où l'oiseau voudra quitter son nid_

_Mais pas tout de suite_

Mais... tente vainement Schtroumpf Sauvage.

_Chut ! Écoute petit,_

_N'écoute que moi !_

D'un geste, Gargamel ferme le dernier volet et l'obscurité remplit la masure. Effrayé, Schtroumpf Sauvage allume une bougie et cherche son ''père''…

_N'écoute que moi, oui écoute ton père !_

_Nous sommes dans un monde amer !_

… et hurle de terreur en voyant le visage de Gargamel apparaître à la lueur de sa bougie. Lorsque le sorcier disparait, Schtroumpf Sauvage tente de le retrouver mais quelqu'un lui attrape le bras. Effrayé, il tire de toutes ses forces sur son bras et s'écroule… dans la main de Gargamel.

_N'écoute que moi car, de toutes les manières,_

_Partout le mal guette sur terre._

Il tombe soudain sur le sol et Gargamel commence à énumérer tous les dangers de l'extérieur :

_Bandits, voleurs, poison, sables mouvants_

_Cannibales, serpents, oh !_

_La peste !_

Non! hurle Schtroumpf Sauvage, effrayé.

_Si ! De grosses bestioles,_

_L'homme aux dents pointues,_

_Ça suffit, tout cela me contrarie !_

_Papa est là, papa te protégera !_

_Voilà ce que je suggère :_

_Évite le drame, reste avec moi_

_Écoute ton père !_

Une clarté apparaît et Gargamel se plante devant son ''fils'' et déclare sous un ton de mélancolie :

_Va mon fils, affronte les rhinocéros !_

_Va mon fils, affronte les brigands féroces !_

_Je ne suis que ton père, moi, après tout _

_Je ne t'ai que bercé, changé, nourri !_

Schtroumpf Sauvage se sert contre la poitrine de son ''père''… mais Gargamel se relève et s'éloigne de lui, la main au front tel un tragédien en disant, sous un faux presque larmoyant :

_Oui, va-t'en et laisse-moi,_

_Je le mérite !_

_Laisse-moi mourir seul, abandonne-moi !_

Schtroumpf Sauvage le voit s'allongé sur la table et pâlir comme un cadavre. Apeuré et même choqué, il se dirige vers lui et le regarde, les yeux larmoyants. Les yeux fermés, Gargamel continu :

_Mais quand il sera trop tard,_

_Tu verras…_

_N'écoute que moi !_

Gargamel se redresse, éteint les bougies que Schtroumpf Sauvage a allumé et disparait dans l'obscurité. Le jeune Schtroumpf rallume une à une toutes les bougies sans remarquer que Gargamel les éteint juste après.

_N'écoute que moi !_

_C'est papa qui te le dit _

_Oui, tout seul, tu es perdu !_

_Tu es mal vêtu, immature, maladroit _

_Ils te mangeraient tout cru !_

En voyant son reflet dans un miroir, Schtroumpf Sauvage se sent mal d'être vêtu d'un pagne et d'un bonnet de feuille. Alors qu'il tente de cacher sa presque-nudité, Gargamel le fait tombé, l'enroule dans un mouchoir et le déroule, l'étourdissant complètement. Alors qu'il manque s'étaler sur la table où il est perché, Gargamel le redresse avec une fausse tendresse en continuant :

_Simplet et naïf, tu n'es qu'un empoté,_

_Étourdi et même flasque !_

_Mais excuse-moi, tu te laisses aller, mon bébé !_

_Comme je t'aime, je te dis tout !_

Tout en pinçant les petites joues de Schtroumpf Sauvage, Gargamel le sert comme une poupée… avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité en chantant :

_Papa te comprend, il veut t'aider surtout,_

_La seule chose que j'espère..._

Schtroumpf Sauvage sourit en voyant le sorcier réapparaître dans un rayon de lumière et court se réfugier dans ses bras. Gargamel le caresse doucement et demande d'une voix douce :

« Schtroumpf Sauvage ?

Oui ?

Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de quitter cette masure, est-ce clair ? ordonne-t-il.

Oui, père… soupire le petit Schtroumpf, déçu.

Oh ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon chéri.

Je vous aime plus encore !

Je t'aime bien plus que cela ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front… puis il lui redresse la tête et chante :

_N'oublie pas ou tu le regretteras_

_N'écoute que moi !_

Schtroumpf Sauvage tente de répliquer… mais tout son espoir s'est envolé. Il faudrait bien plus que des mots pour convaincre le sorcier qu'il était capable de sortir et d'aller voir les Lumières qu'il souhaite voir. Gargamel saisit sa cape, ouvre la porte et sort. Schtroumpf Sauvage verrouille la porte et saute jusqu'à la fenêtre. Avant de disparaitre dans le bois, Gargamel dit d'un ton joyeux et chantonnant :

« A très bientôt ! Je reviens vite te voir, mon petit trésor bleu !

Je serais là… » soupire Schtroumpf Sauvage.

Il s'assaille en tailleur sur la fenêtre et soupire tristement. Chitter le rejoint et le caresse délicatement. Une brise délicate caresse leur visage et Schtroumpf Sauvage semble l'entendre dire : _« Ne crains rien… Tu verras les Lumières cette année, petit Schtroumpf sauvage et rêveur… » _

Schtroumpf Sauvage soupire en pensant :

« Si seulement c'était vrai… »


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontre et refus

Chapitre 3: Rencontre et refus

Dans la forêt, Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Gibson et Woody s'enfuient avec le diadème. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtent pour reprendre leurs souffles… mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes se met à grogner :

« Alors là, **non !** Cela ne va pas du tout ! **PAS DU TOUT !**

Qu'est-ce que tu grogne encore ? grogne Gibson.

Vous aviez** juré** que je n'aurais aucun problème avec ma famille ! Maintenant, **tout le Village** me schtroumpfe pour un horrible traitre schtroumpfeur !

Mais qu'est-ce que ça change au plan ?

Ouais, c'est facile pour vous ! Vous ne devez plus schtroumpfer votre famille depuis des siècles ! » bougonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Au même instant, un miaulement de chat et un bruit d'ailes se font entendre. Les fuyards voient alors Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Bricoleur perché sur des cigognes et Schtroumpf Téméraire assis sur le dos d'un chat roux. Sans perdre sur seconde, ils se réfugient dans les fourrés, là où ils ne peuvent pas être suivis. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils se retrouvent coincés dans une impasse. Schtroumpf à Lunettes observe le mur de terre puis, se retournant vers ses compagnons de fuite, il déclare :

« Okay ! Schtroumpfez-moi la courte-échelle et je vous schtroumpferais une fois là-haut !

D'accord mais tu nous laisses la sacoche ! grogne Gibson.

Quoi ? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Après tout ce que j'ai schtroumpfé pour vous, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

Ceux de ton village aussi avaient confiance en toi, eux aussi ! » dit Woody.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes les regarde, agacé. Cette occasion était inespérée pour lui permettre de fuir avec le diadème… mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait ruser pour réussir. Redressant ses lunettes, il enlève la sacoche de son épaule et la donne aux malfrats en disant :

« Vu sous cet angle, ça schtroumpfe… »

Gibson accroche la sacoche à son cou, et commence à faire la pyramide avec Woody en base. Schtroumpf à Lunettes escalade la pyramide d'elfes et arrive enfin au sommet de la bute de terre. Il se retourne vers les elfes et Gibson lui tend la main en disant :

« Alors, tu m'aides maintenant ?

Oh, veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis schtroumpfé… mais vous voyez…, dit-il en tendant une sacoche en cuir, là, j'ai les mains schtroumpfées ! »

Sur ses mots, il s'éloigne en souriant. Gibson se fige et s'aperçoit que la sacoche n'est plus à son épaule. Il sert violement les poings et hurle :

« **SCHTROUMPF A LUNETTES !** »

Le lutin bleu court à perdre haleine et, soudain, Schtroumpf Bricoleur, Schtroumpf Costaud et Schtroumpf Téméraire sortent des buissons sur leur monture respective.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Rends-nous le diadème du Schtroumpf Perdu sans schtroumpfer d'histoire ! Grand Schtroumpf ne t'en voudra pas ! » dit Schtroumpf Costaud en tendant le bras vers son frère à lunettes.

Le jeune Schtroumpf redresse ses lunettes, regarde devant et derrière lui. Il a environ 10mètres d'avance sur ses frères et il a l'avantage d'être plus petit qu'eux, vu qu'il n'a pas de cigogne ou de chat pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Il recule doucement puis dit doucement :

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix… »

Rapidement, il se remet à courir vers les broussailles alors que ses frères tentent de le résonner. Lorsqu'il disparait, les trois Schtroumpfs se lancent à sa poursuite. Schtroumpf Téméraire, qui a pris la tête de la poursuite, ordonne d'une voix brève :

« Tant pis pour Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! On lui a schtroumpfé sa chance ! Maintenant, on schtroumpfe la sacoche **coûte-que-coûte** !

Compris ! » répondent en chœur ses deux frères sur leurs cigogne

Schtroumpf Téméraire se penche alors vers sa monture féline et lui dit :

« Allez, Azraël ! Schtroumpfe-nous de quoi tu es capable ! »

Le chat Azraël miaule furieusement et se lance ''au galop'' à la poursuite du Schtroumpf fuyard. Celui-ci prend des virages serrés, des tours et des détours dans l'espoir de leur échapper. Les voyant toujours à ses trousses, il utilise la ruse et les entraine dans un bosquet touffu. Les cigognes sont bloqués mais pas Téméraire et Azraël. Schtroumpf à Lunettes réussit à saisir un lierre et s'en sert comme d'une liane. Il calcule la distance et tombe juste derrière Schtroumpf Téméraire.

« Désolé, vieux frère ! » dit-il en le bousculant.

Schtroumpf Téméraire tombe au sol et Azraël, qui n'a pas remarqué qui il avait sur le dos, continu à vive allure. Au bout de quelques mètres, le félin regarde sur son dos et voit… Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Aussitôt, il stoppe et se tourne vers le Schtroumpf, furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfe, toi ? » grogne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Azraël remarque la sacoche qui pend au bras de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Le chat tente de la récupérer mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes refuse de la lui donné. Tant et si bien que les deux ''ennemis'' se retrouvent en équilibre sur une branche. Sous leur poids, celle-ci casse et ils tombent dans une clairière près de l'orée de la forêt. Schtroumpf à Lunettes se cache dans un buisson et Azraël s'enfonce dans la forêt, pensant l'y retrouver. Schtroumpf à Lunettes sort de la forêt et là, il voit une vieille masure dont le toit commence à pourrir et qui semble abandonné. Bien qu'il ait peur des humains, il décide de s'y cacher. La porte est bloquée mais la fenêtre est brisée. Il escalade le mur de brique et se glisse dans la demeure. Tout est sombre. Il prend la sacoche et regarde à l'intérieur. Le diadème est toujours là.

« Cette fois, je suis seul ! » pense-t-il.

Soudain… TOC ! quelque chose le frappe violemment par derrière. Tellement violemment qu'il s'effondre, assommé, sur le sol de la masure.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Sauvage est figé sur place. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans sa maison ! Un petit être haut comme trois pommes, bleu, avec un pantalon en lin blanc, un bonnet blanc et de gros ronds noir autour des yeux. Il se glisse discrètement derrière lui, saisit la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main (une cuillère) et TOC ! assomme l'étranger. Celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol mais Schtroumpf Sauvage court malgré tout se cacher derrière une fiole contenant une potion bleue.<p>

Effrayé, il observe la créature. Avec sa cuillère, il tourne la tête de l'inconnu pour voir son profil. Le bonnet blanc lui couvre les yeux. Il regarde Chitter. L'écureuil regarde le lutin bleu puis sort ses griffes comme pour montrer qu'il est peut-être dangereux. Schtroumpf Sauvage, inquiet, regarde les dents de l'étranger… mais elles sont semblables aux siennes.

Pour tout dire, cet étranger lui ressemblait beaucoup : il est bleu, haut comme trois pommes avec une petite queue ronde, il porte un bonnet de la même forme que le sien. Serait-ce un Schtroumpf comme lui ?

Intrigué, il relève doucement le bonnet de l'inconnu et se fige. Il a un adorable visage rond avec un petit nez retroussé comme lui, des lèvres bleues et fines et un air fragile avec ses drôles de choses autour des yeux. Il était si mignon…

Il se penche vers lui pour l'admirer lorsque le Schtroumpf revient à lui. Apeuré, il le refrappe et l'assomme une nouvelle fois. Il a soudain une idée ! Il saisit le Schtroumpf et l'enferme dans une boite à tabac dont ''son père'' ne se sert plus et qu'il utilisait comme armoire à tissu. Il bloque la boite avec un crochet et regarde Chitter avec un immense sourire d'enfant heureux.

« Tu as vu ça, Chitter ! Il parait que je suis trop fragile pour schtroumpfer le monde extérieur ! Eh bien, schtroumpfez-en à ma cuillère ! » dit le sauvageon en faisant tourner l'ustensile dans sa main.

Soudain, un reflet le frappe dans l'œil. Il se retourne et voit la sacoche du Schtroumpf inconnu. Elle est ouverte et laisse apparaitre son contenu. Un objet finement sculpté en argent avec une pierre précieuse bleue au centre.

Le diadème ! Schtroumpf Sauvage n'en a jamais vu et ignore à quoi cela sert ou comment cela se met. Il le met d'abord comme un bracelet… mais il est tellement large qu'il glisse à chaque mouvement du bras. Chitter et Schtroumpf Sauvage sont bien d'accord; ce n'est pas un bracelet.

Il s'agit peut-être d'un collier ? Schtroumpf Sauvage tente de le mettre à son cou en vain. Mais au contraire, il se place à merveille sur sa tête. Il se regarde dans un miroir et voit l'objet d'argent posé délicatement sur sa tête en plus de son bonnet de feuille.

Cette image de lui l'étonne elle semble plus réaliste que celle qu'il voit tous les jours depuis 100ans. Soudain, une voix qui chantonne le sort de ses pensées.

« _Schtroumpf Sauvage ! Ouvre-moi la porte !_ »

C'est Gargamel ! Heureux et fier, le jeune Schtroumpf cache le diadème dans un pot de toutes les couleurs et bondit vers la porte en criant :

« Une minute ! Je schtroumpfe !

J'ai une surprise pour toi, trésor ! dit le sorcier derrière la porte.

Ah oui ? Moi aussi ! sourit-il.

Je parie que la mienne est mieux !

Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ! sourit le petit être bleu en finissant de déverrouillé la porte.

Trésor ! J'ai trouvé des panais et des noisettes fraîches! dit Gargamel en entrant joyeusement dans la masure. Nous aurons ton plat préféré pour le dîner, de la soupe de noisettes !** Surprise !**

Euh, schtroumpfastique… père, je dois vous schtroumpfer une chose importante…

Oh, Schtroumpf Sauvage ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de m'absenter après une dispute ! Surtout lorsque je suis absolument convaincu d'avoir raison !

A ce propos, père ! J'ai schtroumpfé à ce que vous m'avez schtroumpfé tout à l'heure et…

J'espère que ce n'est pas encore sur les étoiles !

Les Lumières, père ! Et si, il est question sans vraiment l'être mais…

Parce que, pour moi, la discussion est close, poussin.

Non, père ! Enfin, je veux schtroumpfer que vous ne me croyez pas assez fort pour schtroumpfer le monde extérieur alors que… commence Schtroumpf Sauvage en sautant vers la boite à tabac où est enfermé son captif.

Oh, mon ange bleu ! Je **sais** que tu n'es pas assez fort pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Mais si vous pouviez seulement…

Schtroumpf Sauvage ! La discussion est **close** ! M'as-tu compris ?

Croyez-moi, père !

Schtroumpf Sauvage ?

Je sais que…

Schtroumpf Sauvage !

Je vous en prie écoutez-moi…

**Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Tu ne quitteras jamais cette masure tu entends ! JAMAIS !** » hurle Gargamel, hors de lui.

Schtroumpf Sauvage est figé sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixe Gargamel. Sa main posée sur le crochet qui ferme la boîte à tabac lâche prise, renonçant à dévoiler le contenu de la fameuse boîte.

D'abord froid et cruel, le visage du sorcier se détend et prend un air attristé. Il s'affale mollement sur une chaise et se prend la tête dans les mains, déclarant sous un ton de faux mélancolique :

« Parfait ! Je passe encore une fois pour le méchant de l'histoire ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage sent ses yeux se remplirent de larmes… son rêve le plus cher est de voir ces Lumières et son père était catégorique à ce sujet : c'était impossible ! Même s'il avait réussi à capturer un être du monde extérieur, il n'aurait jamais le droit…

« Ce que j'allais vous schtroumpfer, père, c'est que… je… je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire, maintenant. ment Schtroumpf Sauvage en cachant la boîte à tabac sous un tissu.

Parfait… et qu'est-ce donc ? demande mollement Gargamel.

De la peinture ! Celle qui est schtroumpfé avec des coquillages blanc et que vous m'avez schtroumpfer une fois…

Mais enfin, c'est un long voyage pour aller la chercher ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? C'est à trois jours d'ici au minimum !

Je sais mais… j'ai cru… que cette idée serait mieux que…que… les étoiles ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage lève les yeux vers son ''père''. Celui le regarde d'abord froidement… puis sourit et se dirige vers lui pour le prendre dans ses mains.

« Es-tu sûr de pouvoir rester seul aussi longtemps ?

Je suis schtroumpfement en sécurité ici, père ! Tout ira bien ! Je le sais…

Fort bien ! » dit Gargamel en l'embrassant sur le front.

Schtroumpf Sauvage prépare les provisions pour son ''père'' et lui ramène sa cape. Le sorcier prend les deux objets et déclare en sortant :

« Je reviendrais dans trois jours. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon chéri.

Je vous aime plus encore.

Je t'aime bien plus que cela… »

Sur ces mots, Gargamel s'éloigne, Schtroumpf Sauvage verrouille la porte, le salue par la fenêtre et bondit vers la boîte. Un peu effrayé, le sauvageon enlève le crochet et soulève le couvercle.

Le Schtroumpf est toujours inconscient mais il respire calmement comme s'il dormait. Ces objets rond sont de travers sur son nez mais il était toujours aussi mignon. Intrigué, Schtroumpf Sauvage regarde partout autour de lui et sourit en voyant une petite chaise de poupée. Il a un plan derrière la tête.


	5. Chapitre4:Les Lumières contre le diadème

Chapitre 4: Les Lumières contre le diadème

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes revient lentement à lui. Sa vision est floue mais il sent ses lunettes sur son nez. Il cligne des yeux puis tente de frotter derrière sa tête… mais quelque chose le bloque.<p>

Intrigué, il regarde ses poignets et se fige. Il est ligoté à une chaise avec des morceaux de tissus. Alors qu'il tente de s'échapper, il entend un mouvement rapide. Il s'arrête et regarde vers le bruit. Une silhouette se découpe légèrement dans l'ombre.

« Inutile…. Inutile d'essayer de vous schtroumpfer ! dit une voix visiblement paniquée mais qui tente d'être forte.

Quoi ? De quoi vous me schtroumpfer ? demande-t-il au hasard.

Je **sais** pourquoi vous êtes ici et… et… **et je n'ai pas peur de vous !** dit la voix en se rapprochant de lui et en tentant de se rassurer.

Pardon ? Je ne vous schtroumpfe pas très bien… »

La silhouette se rapproche de lui et, finalement, sort de l'ombre… et Schtroumpf à Lunettes se fige ! C'est un Schtroumpf comme lui ! Sauf que, comme tous les autres, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Mais étrangement, il avait un bonnet en feuille et un pagne autour de la taille et il était pieds nus. Ce Schtroumpf était tout… sauf civilisé ! Il le regardait avec des yeux de Schtroumpf furieux et le menace avec une cuillère d'humain. Schtroumpf à Lunettes le fixe avec des yeux étonnés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment m'avez-vous schtroumpfer ? demande-t-il.

Euh… je… bégaye Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

**QUI ÊTES-VOUS ET COMMENT M'AVEZ-VOUS SCHTROUMPFER ?** demande-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Je… j'ignore qui vous êtes… je suis arrivé ici par hasard… Oh, avant que je n'oublie je suis Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Assistant personnel du Grand Schtroumpf et le Schtroumpf le plus sage du village après lui ! dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en bombant le torse.

**Qui d'autre connait l'endroit où je me cache, Monsieur l'intellect ?**

Oh ! Calmez-vous, le sauvageon !

**Schtroumpf Sauvage !**

Je m'appelle **Schtroumpf à Lunettes !**

Schtroumpf Sauvage est **mon** nom !

Oh ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Seul **un sauvage **peut se schtroumpfé ainsi **sans** honte ! Mais rassurez-vous à part moi, personne ne sait que vous êtes là ! Je cherchais à me cacher lorsque j'ai vu cette masure en apparence abandonnée et je mis suis caché avant que… »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes se rappelle soudain de pourquoi il se cachait.

« Oh ! Schtroumpfe alors ! Ma sacoche ! Où est-elle ?

Je l'ai caché ! Et là où elle est, vous ne la schtroumpferez jamais ! » dit fièrement Schtroumpf Sauvage.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes observe leur environnement et remarque le pot multicolore.

« Vous l'avez schtroumpfé là-dedans ! » dit-il en pointant la poterie.

A cette réponse, Schtroumpf Sauvage l'assomme une nouvelle fois et cache la sacoche et le diadème ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Une fois que c'est fait, il regarde son prisonnier. Il ne peut pas attendre qu'il se réveille. Il doit le <strong>forcer<strong> à se réveiller. Il regarde soudain Chitter et dit en souriant :

« Chitter ! Frou frou ! »

L'écureuil ricane un peu et chatouille le nez de Schtroumpf à Lunettes avec sa queue touffue. Le Schtroumpf grimace et revient à lui en tentant de se gratter le nez.

« Dites à votre écureuil de ne pas me chatouiller le nez, s'il vous plait ! J'ai horreur de cette schtroumpferie et… **ATCHOUM !** ça me fait schtroumpfer !

Maintenant, vous ne schtroumpferez pas votre sacoche sans mon aide ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en bombant le torse. Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Que comptez-vous faire de ma peau? M'écorcher vif et me la schtroumpfer? La vendre?

**Quoi ?** s'alarme Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Non! **Jamais** je ne schtroumpferais une telle horreur! Tous ce que je voudrais d'ici, eh bien… c'est m'enfuir ! Schtroumpfer d'ici !

Vous... Attendez! Vous ne voulez pas ma peau?

Pourquoi voudrais-je votre peau? Je me suis fait schtroumpfer donc je me suis caché ici! Point final!

Vous dites la vérité?

**OUI!** » jure le jeune intellectuel.

Schtroumpf Sauvage ne sait que croire… mais ce Schtroumpf semble tout ignorer de sa peau magique et il semble sincère et pas méchant. Chitter fixe l'étranger avec des yeux méfiants puis Schtroumpf Sauvage l'éloigne de l'inconnu pour lui parler… en langage écureuil. Schtroumpf à Lunettes ne comprend rien, mais il est épater de voir quelqu'un parler aussi facilement une langue aussi étrange que celle des animaux. Schtroumpf Sauvage dit donc : _« Je sais, Chitter ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'y emmène !... Oui, il schtroumpfe la vérité !... Il n'a pas de dents pointues ou crochues, il ne semble pas sanguinaire et pour tout schtroumpfer, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix ! Cela a lieu demain ! » _Puis il se retourne vers Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui le fixe avec intérêt et dit :

« Bon... très bien! Dans ce cas, j'ai un marché à vous schtroumpfer!

Un marché? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Regardez ça! Et dites-moi ce que c'est! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en bondissant sur la cheminée et en dévoilant son dessin du monde extérieur et des Lumières.

Ce sont les lanternes qu'ils envoient du village des Schtroumpfs; pour retrouver le petit Schtroumpf Perdu! explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Des lanternes... je le savais que ce n'était pas des étoiles! s'émerveille Schtroumpf Sauvage. Bien, demain dans la soirée, ils illumineront le ciel avec ces lanternes! Vous me schtroumpferez de guide; vous m'emmènerez les voir, ensuite vous me ramènerez chez moi et seulement là, je vous rendrais votre sacoche! Marché conclus?

Impossible! Malheureusement, au village, je ne suis pas tellement le bienvenu depuis quelques heures! Désolé, mais je ne t'emmènerais nulle part! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage regarde Chitter. Que faire maintenant ? L'écureuil fait le dos rond et grogne. Schtroumpf Sauvage bondit de la cheminée et avance à quatre pattes vers Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui est choqué par l'attitude sauvage du jeune Schtroumpf devant lui. Tournant en rond autour de son prisonnier comme un animal affamé ou furieux, il dit :

« J'ignore comment vous m'avez schtroumpfer ! Mais ce n'est pas par hasard !

Je ne pense pas… murmure Schtroumpf à Lunettes, étonné.

Schtroumpfez ça comme vous le voudrez ! Le sort ou le destin !

Ça schtroumpfe aussi, un chat complètement schtroumpfe?

J'ai pris la décision de vous faire confiance !

Vous êtes bien le premier ! Aujourd'hui, personne n'aime pas me faire confiance !

Maintenant, schtroumpfez grand vos oreilles et écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous schtroumpfer ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en bondissant sur la poitrine de Schtroumpf à Lunettes pour le plaquer encore plus contre la chaise où il est attaché. Vous pouvez toujours tenter de schtroumpfer cette masure brique par brique… mais sans mon aide, jamais vous ne schtroumpferez cette sacoche apparemment si précieuse pour vous ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes réfléchit. Il y avait un risque énorme de se faire arrêter et bannir définitivement du village s'il rentrait maintenant… mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le diadème du petit Schtroumpf Perdu ! De tout façon, les autres seraient occupés à faire la fête et ne remarqueraient pas sa présence… comme toujours. Encore, il faudrait qu'il soit sûr de récupérer le diadème.

« Donc, si je schtroumpfe bien : je vous emmène voir les Lanternes, je vous ramène chez vous et vous me rendez ma sacoche après tout ça ?

Je vous le promet !

Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire sur parole ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

Lorsque je schtroumpfe une promesse, jamais je ne trahis cette promesse ! Jamais ! J'ai mes principes !

Bon… je pense que je vais devoir schtroumpfer avec ça ! D'accord ! Vous le verrez les Lanternes !

Vraiment ? s'exclame Schtroumpf Sauvage, fou de joie. Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »

Il est tellement heureux qu'il lèche la figure de Schtroumpf à Lunettes comme un chien. Le jeune Schtroumpf ne dit rien… mais il trouve ça dégoutant ! Mais si cela lui permettait de récupérer cette sacoche et ce diadème, il le ferait ! Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Grand Schtroumpf et seul ce diadème le lui permette.

* * *

><p>Chapitre court, désolé!^^<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5: Première Sortie

Chapitre 5: Première sortie

* * *

><p>Les deux Schtroumpfs bondissent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observent l'extérieur. Schtroumpf à Lunettes déroule une corde faite de différents tissus et se laisse glisser jusqu'en bas du mur… mais Schtroumpf Sauvage reste figé sur le rebord.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous schtroumpfez ? Dépêchez-vous ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il va s'enfuir de cette masure pour la première fois de sa vie ! Effrayé, il regarde l'extérieur en tremblant… puis il se met à chanter pour se rassurer :

_Voici le monde si proche, je suis à mi-chemin _

_Regarde, il est si vaste, comment oserais-je ? _

_Regarde-moi je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon destin _

_Ou devrais-je ? Non !_

_Nous y allons ! _

Prenant une grande respiration, il s'apprête à sauter… lorsque Chitter se jette à ses côtés, le caresse gentiment puis couine en montrant l'extérieur. Schtroumpf Sauvage lui sourit, saisit la corde et se laisse glisser le long de la corde… mais se bloque juste avant de toucher le sol. Il regarde l'herbe avec peur comme si, s'il essayait de la toucher, elle se mettrait à brûler ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupire et lui dit :

« C'est de l'herbe ! Ça ne va pas vous schtroumpfer ! »

Schtroumpf Sauvage le regarde puis baisse à nouveau les yeux. Chitter saute de la fenêtre et atterrit sur l'herbe. En voyant son écureuil si joyeux, Schtroumpf Sauvage se décide à poser ses pieds sur l'herbe verte. La sensation qu'il a sous les pieds l'amuse tellement qu'il se met à sourire et chante :

_Je sens l'herbe et la terre comme je les ai rêvés !_

_Cette brise, la première, je l'entends me schtroumpfer ! _

_Et je le découvre enfin, c'est ça la liberté ! _

_J'ai le droit de sauter, sautillé, _

_De schtroumpfer, de chasser, _

_De filer, me schtroumpfer, _

_M'envoler, décoller, _

_De plonger, de schtroumpfer ! _

_Le soleil me sourit, _

_Je suis dans la vraie vie !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Schtroumpf Sauvage s'arrête de chanter… il voit qu'il est dans la forêt, loin de sa masure. Un grand sourire d'enfant remplit son visage. Il se tourne vers ses compagnons de voyages et s'exclame :<p>

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu schtroumpfer un truc pareil !

Schtroumpfastique… marmonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Mais vous ne rendez pas compte ! **Je viens de schtroumpfer la chose la plus schtroumpfante de ma vie !**

Oui, je me rends compte…

**Oh ! Mon père va être furieux !**

…

Oh, mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Il ne le sait pas ! Il s'en remettra n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être…

**Mais qu'est-ce que je schtroumpfe ?** s'exclame-t-il en se mettant assis au sol et en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'en remettra **jamais** c'est schtroumpfe comme de l'eau de roche !

C'est une possibilité…

**Oh ! Regardez ça !** dit-il en pointant un tas de feuille.

Ce sont des feuilles. Cet arbre doit être mort pour les perdre en cette saison. »

A peine Schtroumpf à Lunettes a le temps de dire ça que Schtroumpf Sauvage court vers le tas de feuille comme un chien et se jette dedans en riant :

« **Quelle joie ! Quel bonheur !**

Généralement, on schtroumpfe ça en automne…

Mais… **comment puis-je rire après ce que je viens de schtroumpfer ?** se met-il à hurler en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis un fils **monstrueux** ! Il faut que je schtroumpfe chez moi !

C'est encore possible, nous avons à peine fait 20 mètres… »

Mais soudain, le jeune sauvage se met à courir et se roule dans l'herbe en dévalant une colline et en riant :

« **Hors de question de schtroumpfer à la maison ! Waouh ! C'est schtroumpfastique !**

Vous schtroumpfez d'avis comme de chemise ! Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Le sourire de Schtroumpf Sauvage s'évanouit et s'allonge au sol en pleurant :

« **Non ! JE SUIS UN ÊTRE ABOMINABLE !**

Mais ça schtroumpfe bien dans votre tête ? Vous allez arrêter de schtroumpfer du tout au tout comme ça… »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes est une nouvelle fois interrompue par Schtroumpf Sauvage qui se met à courir vers un arbre, saisit une liane et se balance de façon à tourner autour de l'arbre en riant.

« **C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !** » hurle-t-il, fou de joie.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupire et s'assoit sous l'arbre. Lorsque Schtroumpf Sauvage saute de l'arbre et se met à courir dans l'herbe avec Chitter, il se met à marmonner :

« Trois… deux… un… »

Et à cet instant, Schtroumpf Sauvage s'arrête et se met à pleurer. Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche du Schtroumpf en larmes. Il se racle la gorge et dit d'un ton calme :

« Allons… je ne dis pas ça pour vous schtroumpfer mais… je vois que vous n'êtes pas du tout en paix avec vous-même, mon cher ami sauvage.

Pardon ? demande le jeune Schtroumpf en essuyant ses larmes.

Je ne prétends pas tout savoir… mais je schtroumpfe qu'un père abusif et l'interdiction de schtroumpfer, de voyager, ce n'est **ni** schtroumpfant **ni** évident à vivre ! Mais croyez-moi : c'est **comme ça** que l'on devient un Schtroumpf Adulte ! Une **bonne** touche de rébellion et une **bonne** schtroumpfe d'aventure, ça schtroumpfe **beaucoup** de bien ! C'est même **très** sain, d'après le Grand Schtroumpf !

Vous croyez ?

**J'en suis sûr !** Est-ce que votre père mérite ça ? **Sans doute pas !** Est-ce que ça va le décevoir, lui schtroumpfer le cœur ? **C'est évident !** Mais vous devez le schtroumpfer ! C'est ce que nous avons tous fait à 95ans, au village !

**Quoi ?** Je vais le décevoir ?

Beaucoup… **au début !**

Lui schtroumpfer le cœur ?

Possibilité avec un grand** P** !

Il va être complètement meurtri ! **C'est atroce !**

Peut-être… oh excusez-moi… soupire Schtroumpf à Lunettes, qui réalise soudain qu'il a un argument pour stopper leur voyage. **Bon !** Ecoutez ! Je ne suis pas comme ça mais, si vous schtroumpfez, nous pouvons renoncer à schtroumpfer jusqu'au Village !

**Quoi ?** s'alarme Schtroumpf Sauvage.

Oh, ne me remerciez pas ! On va schtroumpfer demi-tour, je vous ramène avec votre rongeur et votre cuillère, je schtroumpfe ma sacoche, vous reschtroumpfez une relation père-fils basé sur la confiance et **voilà !** On se sépare, ni vu ni connu !

**NON !** hurle Schtroumpf Sauvage. **Je veux voir ces lanternes !**

**Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai, cette tête de Schtroumpf ! Qu'est-ce que je dois schtroumpfer pour schtroumpfer ma sacoche ? J'en ai besoin !**

**Prenez garde ! Chitter m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur comment mordre un adversaire jusqu'au sang !** » grogne Schtroumpf Sauvage, à quatre pattes devant Schtroumpf à Lunettes et en montrant ses dents tel un animal enragé.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes ne fait pas le fier. Il sait qu'un sauvage peut avoir une réaction hors-contrôle s'il est furieux. Soudain, les buissons se mettent à bouger. Schtroumpf Sauvage et Chitter se cachent aussitôt derrière Schtroumpf à Lunettes en couinant de peur.

« _**Des brigands ! Des schtroumpfeurs ! Ils viennent me schtroumpfer !**_ » hurle le Schtroumpf en pagne.

Mais ce qui sort des buissons n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit lapin gris. Il les regarde, apeuré.

« Schtroumpfez-vous ! Il sent que vous avez peur ! explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je suis tellement schtroumpfé que je ne schtroumpfe plus en place ! dit Schtroumpf Sauvage en rougissant de honte.

Si je schtroumpfe bien, il serait préférable de schtroumpfer brigands, voleurs, etc…

Oui… ce serait même plus que préférable ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes a soudain une nouvelle idée derrière la tête.

« Vous avez faim ? Je connais un endroit très schtroumpfant où l'on pourrait schtroumpfer !

Ah oui ? Où ça ?

Ne craignez rien ! Vous schtroumpferez l'odeur de loin ! » dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en s'éloignant dans les bois, suivit de Schtroumpf Sauvage et de Chitter.


End file.
